For an organic light-emitting diode of a flexible display panel to realize a touch function, it is currently required to laminate one layer in the touch module. However, the lamination tends to thicken the flexible display panel. To realize the light weight and slim design of a touch-type flexible display panel, an integrated technology is applied to replace the traditional module laminating technology.
The existing integrated technology are classified into the following two types. In the first type, a touch electrodes is integrated into one of a protective film layer, a polarizer or a glass cover plate. This technique is relatively more preferred than thinning a flexible display product to a specified requirement.
In the other type: a touch electrodes is integrated onto a surface of a thin-film encapsulation layer. In this process, the touch electrodes needs to be subjected to photoetching and wet etching processes. However, a yellow light effect and the like in the photoetching process can damage a light-emitting layer of an organic light-emitting display panel, and acidic or alkali chemicals used during a wet etching process may easily damage the thin-film encapsulation layer.